Salon
by Inuyashalvr4ever7
Summary: Kagome takes a break from the feudal era and goes to get her nails done for once. Angered by this Inuyasha meets her there to take her back but instead is persuaded to get his done. Will he do it?


Kagome sat down at the salon table and sighed heavily. It had been ages since she'd gotten her nails done. She'd been so busy with demon crap in the feudal era that she'd never had the time or patience.

"So is this ya first time sweet heart?" The woman behind the table asked.

"Haha... how'd you know?" Kagome smiled sheepishly at the old lady.

The old hag flashed a grin as well, although it was a bit crooked and had a few missing teeth. Obviously it'd been a while since she'd visited the dentist. "There's always a way of tellin'. You seems so tense... and your cuticles are so long!!! I haven't had anyone come in with such bashed up nail in ages."

She sighed, but didn't reply.

Suddenly, a young man with silver hair and a red kimono on burst through the salon doors angrily. His posture when he walked across the place emphasized just how pissed off he really was. He went toward Kagome immediately. "Where the hell have you been? We've been out lookin all over for you in this stupid era, and what are you doing?!! Getting your nails done?!! Dressing in jeans and a t-shirt instead of your uniform? We have shikon jewel shards to find you idiot!!!"

Kagome sighed once again, and slowly took her fingers from the furiously working old woman. She turned toward Inuyasha slowly taking her time and seemingly oblivious to his rage. She cleared her throat. "Screw you!!!!" Then, she slowly turned back to the woman and asked her to proceed on her nails calmly.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. "What??!!!" His mouth was gapping open as he stood there motionless.

"You heard me."

Yah, but.... your… your not suppose to say that...!! That's so... not like you Kagome.... What's wrong with you?!!!" He folded his arms across his chest at first, then immediately realized how uncomfortable that was a placed them on his hips in a girly manner.

"Yah well I'm so sick of _pretending_ like I even give a shit about you!! Your so annoying!!! Why is it that I even have to play the damsel in distress on this show anyway? I can't stand acting like I'm some sort of girl who's an idiot and is always needing someone to rescue her! It makes me look so useless," she paused. "Besides, everyone knows I could kick you but ass fighting anyway! I'm not weak! You are so _bellow me _Inuyasha!"

Once again, Inuyasha's mouth was opened in shock. "How could you... what? But I....." he stuttered. "Who the hell are you since you obviously aren't _my _Kagome!"

That only made her even mader. "Since when was I _ever _'your' Kagome?"

He turned away from her and made what looked to be a pouting expression at her words. "But I thought....but.." His expression became confused then angered. "This isn't how the story line's suppose to go!!!" He looked up at the sky in disbelief. "Writers, can we fix this! Please…" his look was pitiful.

"Screw the storyline!!! I'm totally saying whatever I want here, and you should just relax for once and sit down to get a pedicure!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at her as if she were insane. He raised one eyebrow. "Why would I get a pedicure? I'm not gay!"

At that moment another silver-haired fellow came rushing in and immediately ran to an empty chair where a young woman wasn't attending anyone.

'Sesshomaru....' Inuyasha thought repulsively.

The man placed his hands on the clean towel. "Quick!!! I need a french manicure and a strong topcoat!!! I'm dying here!!!" He flipped his hair back in a slow-motion shot showing all the newly added sparkles in it. The electric lighting in the room also made his brightly colored eyeshadow and demon stripes appear even brighter than usual. Sesshomaru was always artsy with his make-up!

"Gosh it's so hard to keep them looking perfect! I have been having _so many_ fights lately that I've had to use my poison gas!" he sniffed.

Inuyasha had an expression of both shock and anger. His mouth was hanging wide open as he stared at Sesshomaru. "What the heck is he doing here?!!!"

"See! Your brother's getting his nails down and he's not gay," Kagome said.

"Hey um miss... if you could, would you add a few sparkles and make my tips pink.... please?" Sesshomaru smiled at the young woman, batting his eyes a little. The woman in return gushed as his beauty, nodded and began working on his order.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yah.... he's definitely _not gay_!" He crossed his arms again, this time perfectly ok with it.

"Oh! Just try it for once! You may actually find it kinda fun!"

Inuyasha made an extremely disgusted look at the thought.

-

Over the next several hours, Inuyasha was forcefully pampered to the point of pain and was definitely _not enjoying himself._ Kagome had him get a pedicure, which had concluded to the woman that worked there getting maybe a pint full of dead skin off the bottom of his feet. His toenails had been neatly trimmed and had the small amount of fungus under his right toe forcebly removed. That he hated. She also insisted on him getting a light shade of pink for his manicure, which he, without even the slightest hesitation (of course!), said no. But, they managed to settle on a color for him after maybe half an hour debate. They chose a light lavender shade of purple to go good with his skin and match his beads.

As Kagome watched him get his nails done, she sat at his side holding him back every now and then as he winced at the ongoing pain. "I'm going to kill you when this is over!" he growled.

She tried to calm him by talking. "So I was thinking... I talked to the writers for our script and they agreed with me that the damsel in distress stupid girl I normally play is getting a bit old and that maybe I should go with something different. You know, change it up a bit." She tried to smile even though Inuyasha continued to just glare at her.

"I like your character. It makes me feel useful to rescue you all the time...," his gaze turned away from hers, "Although you could hold your temper towards me. I hate fighting with you."

"Really? I love fighting." She laughed. "But in real life I can take care of myself. This job may not pay much, but it gets me by."

Kagome's gaze flickered over to Sesshomaru. As he watched the woman paint his fingernails he continued to blow on his opposite hand, gazing at it for imperfections. "And look at him," she pointed to Sesshomaru. "His role in the story isn't much different than how he is now. He's seems sorta gay in the storyline."

"What??" Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. "You think he seems gay in his script? But... he has such a manly voice...and...and..."

"Yah but he still acts gay." She laughed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Just as Sesshomaru had done before, he gazed at his fingernails for imperfections.

Watching this, Kagome chuckled. "Your just like him you know."

"What? I'm not gay! You forced me to do this Kagome! Besides..." he brought his fingernails to him to blow and smiled. "This isn't a bad shade on me."


End file.
